Mon autre chemin
by sioban parker
Summary: L'agent Alexander Mahone est enfin à deux doigts d'arrêter Scofield et sa traque obsessionnelle... La 2e partie est écrite par Dekado !
1. Chapter 1

Ma chère amie **Dekado** a émis l'idée saugrenue que nous écrivions un texte sur Prison Break, dont l'un serait le reflet de l'autre. Une semaine plus tard, voilà le résultat: je me suis glissée dans la peau de l'agent Mahone, au moment où il espère coincer Scofield. Le point de vue de Michael, écrit par ma comparse Dekado, se trouve à la suite...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à nous... à notre grand regret à toutes les deux !

Notes: spoilers saison 2 jusqu'à l'épisode 9. Clairement AU après...

* * *

**Mon autre chemin**

_Agent Alexander Mahone_

L'agent Lang, assise à côté du chauffeur, se retourna vers moi.

- Nous y serons bientôt, monsieur. Plus qu'un mile.

Je hochai la tête en silence. Son empressement n'en fut pas refroidi, elle insista avec un sourire que j'aurais volontiers effacé d'une gifle si je n'avais voulu éviter de nouveaux ennuis avec mes accès de violence :

- Dans deux minutes, nous mettrons la main sur Scofield et Burrows. La mission sera achevée. Vous devez être content ?

- Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours.

J'aurais voulu trouver quelque chose de plus cinglant mais mes yeux firent apparemment passer le message. Elle se détourna, pincée. Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait sous mes ordres, elle n'avait toujours pas appris à cesser ses bavardages insipides. Les seules paroles que je tolérais étaient « Oui monsieur » et « Voilà ce que vous aviez demandé ». Cela ne demandait pourtant pas un effort démesuré de mémoire. Les femmes étaient les plaies du Bureau. Son collègue Wheeler s'en sortait beaucoup mieux, il avait vite compris que j'exécrais l'incompétence.

Huit détenus s'évadant d'un quartier de haute sécurité, cela atteignait des summums d'incompétence. J'espérais bien entendre sonner le glas de la carrière du directeur. Cela ne valait rien d'autre. Il avait laissé la lie de la société arpenter les mêmes rues que les citoyens innocents ; les mêmes rues que mon fils. Dont un homme condamné à la peine capitale et d'autres qui la méritaient dix fois.

Ce fut exactement mon raisonnement lorsque j'ordonnais à mes hommes d'ouvrir le feu, à plusieurs reprises. En échappant à leur juste punition, ces hommes avaient perdu le droit à être traité humainement. Ceux qui n'étaient pas à la morgue croupissaient en cellule. Je prenais plaisir à être le bras armé de la justice. Je devais même convenir que je ne détestais pas ouvrir le feu moi-même. Il y avait comme un déclic orgasmique à presser la détente et à voir le corps se tordre sous l'impact. J'aimais lire la peur dans les yeux des hommes contraints de lever les bras face à moi.

Même Scofield avait ressenti cette peur lors des brèves secondes où nous nous étions croisés…

Il ne manquait plus que lui et Burrows, et la traque prendrait fin. Je savais où ils se trouvaient, je savais ce qu'ils faisaient, je savais ce qu'ils pensaient en cet instant précis. J'étais même certain qu'ils étaient vaguement angoissés, songeant que je leur tendais peut-être une embuscade comme par le passé. Rien ne pouvait être plus vrai.

Je faisais peur à Scofield.

Mon cœur se mit soudain à cogner violemment dans ma poitrine. J'avais failli oublier : douze heures depuis la dernière gélule, mon corps dépendant réclamait sa dose. De mes mains déjà tremblantes, je dévissai discrètement mon stylo pour prendre ma drogue. Ce qui est un médicament sur ordonnance devient une drogue en l'absence de papier tamponné. De la valeur morale d'un cachet officiel…

Avant l'évasion de Fox River, je pouvais me contenter d'une prise toutes les vingt-quatre heures. Scofield avait bousillé mon fragile équilibre à coups de pied.

Lorsque je reprochais son incompétence au directeur de Fox River, j'étais profondément injuste. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce que Scofield avait en tête avant de le voir à l'œuvre. Ce garçon était un authentique génie. Son esprit était organisé, quadrillé comme une carte militaire. Il avait programmé l'évasion, la cavale, les impondérables et les revers de fortune. Il avait même prévu l'imprévisible.

Découvrir les méandres de sa réflexion ressemblait à une chasse au trésor, où chaque indice renvoyait à l'étape suivante, à un jeu de piste sans fin. J'oscillais entre la rage et l'excitation en démêlant l'écheveau. Je me prenais au jeu, je tentais de me glisser dans sa peau pour anticiper ses mouvements.

Et je découvrais que j'y parvenais, que j'endossais ses habits avec une familiarité déconcertante.

_Michael Scofield, c'est moi._

…

L'agent Wheeler gara la voiture.

- Nous y sommes, monsieur.

Je sortis, tirai machinalement sur ma veste. Je réalisai que mon front était en sueur. Pourtant je n'étais pas en manque de mon tranquillisant, je venais de le prendre. Toucher au but me rendait nerveux.

Je savais depuis longtemps que j'étais un chasseur dans l'âme. Et bien entendu je jouissais plus de la chasse que de l'hallali. Pendant la traque, plus rien d'autre n'existait, j'étais à ma mission corps et âme. Cependant il n'était pas question de prolonger le plaisir par des scrupules de conscience. Ils étaient huit évadés et il me tardait de rayer leurs visages l'un après l'autre ; voire même de les rayer aussi de cette planète.

Abruzzi fut le premier. Je savais qu'il ne se rendrait pas, je savais qu'il faudrait ouvrir le feu. Merci à lui de ne pas m'avoir déçu. J'ai été l'arme de la justice, la vengeance des victimes. Le gamin, Apolskis, fut le second. Aucune excuse pour moi dans ce cas, aucun noble sentiment dont je pourrais arguer pour ma défense. Juste les menaces qui pesaient sur la vie de mon fils si je n'obéissais pas. Entre mon fils et ce détenu, je n'hésitai même pas une seconde.

Je n'avais plus envie de compter. J'en avais assez.

Je n'avais pas envie de tirer sur Scofield et Burrows. Abattre Scofield, ce serait vandaliser une œuvre d'art. Un esprit aussi exceptionnel devait encore s'exercer, être utile aux autres au lieu de ne servir que le crime. J'avais envie de lui laisser une chance d'apprendre cela.

Comme Robert Mitchum dans « La nuit du chasseur », j'étais tiraillé entre l'amour et la haine.

…

Les tireurs de la police locale étaient déjà en position. J'avais douloureusement conscience de leurs fusils à lunettes pointés sur la grange. Si j'échouais, ils en feraient usage. Si les deux frères ne se résignaient pas, les balles pleuvraient.

_C'est la fin, Michael. Je te tire mon chapeau d'être arrivé jusque là, mais c'est terminé._

Wheeler m'apporta le porte-voix. J'avais horreur de cet engin qui me donnait l'impression d'être le shérif d'un mauvais téléfilm. Ma voix était plus persuasive dans un face-à-face en salle d'interrogatoire. Mon face à face avec Scofield, je l'aurais si tout se passait sans anicroche.

- Scofield ! Burrows ! C'est le FBI. Sortez les mains en l'air.

Aucun signe de vie, mais je refusais de douter. Ils étaient là. D'après les plans du plus jeune, ils ne pouvaient pas être ailleurs. J'en étais si convaincu que j'avais entraîné tous les renforts mobilisables avec moi. Si je me plantais, je pouvais partie en pré-retraite. Wheeler et Lang me regardaient déjà du coin de l'œil, l'air angoissé. Ils attendaient l'explosion de fureur, la crise de violence qui ne manquerait pas de survenir lorsque l'on me contrariait.

Je vous fais peur, Wheeler ? Il est vrai que vous avez encore la trace de mes doigts autour de votre cou.

- Mahone, c'est vous ?

J'étais si perdu dans mon monologue intérieur que j'avais failli ne pas entendre. J'identifiai la voix de Scofield, étouffée par la distance et les murs de bois. Entendre mon nom dans sa bouche m'arracha un frisson. J'eus soudain la certitude irrationnelle qu'il avait pris des renseignements sur moi, qu'il avait cherché à me connaître pour me contrôler. Juste retour des choses.

Qu'avait-il découvert ? Avait-il pensé que mon C.V. ne correspondait pas à ma mission ? Mon doctorat rentrait mal dans le profil du chasseur. Il s'était peut-être dit que je devrais avoir un emploi de direction dans les bureaux au lieu d'être sur le terrain. Je me disais assez moi-même. Avait-il deviné mon amertume devant mes ambitions brisées, ma carrière réduite à néant par des manœuvres politiques ? J'espérais que non. A la pensée qu'il me considère comme un être médiocre, un goût de bile envahit ma gorge.

- C'est bien moi. La petite balade s'achève ici. Sortez désarmés tous les deux.

J'avais presque envie de prier pour qu'ils obéissent. Il me sembla entendre un curieux son, comme un rire hystérique.

- Si nous sortons, vous savez ce qui nous attend, Mahone. Je sais que vous avez travaillé pour eux. Ils ne nous laisseront pas en vie. Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre.

- Si vous ne vous rendez pas, c'est moi qui ne vous laisserais pas en vie.

- Mon frère Lincoln n'a pas tué le frère de la Présidente !

Je serrai les mâchoires, haïssant la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- Je ne suis pas là pour refaire l'enquête, Scofield. Vous vous expliquerez devant un juge.

Bien sûr il avait raison. Mais moi aussi. Il ne pouvait pas croire, il ne pouvait pas espérer que je lui laisserai une porte de sortie. Ou alors son génie avait définitivement basculé dans la folie !

La rage me prenait.

- C'est ma dernière sommation ! Sortez ou nous ouvrons le feu !

Une voix, l'autre voix :

- Nous allons sortir.

Je me détendis quelque peu. Ma main était blanche d'avoir trop serré le porte-voix. Mon tranquillisant me manquait. Mais il était trop tôt, onze heures et demi trop tôt.

Ils devaient se rendre, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Ils lèveraient bientôt les mains, réduits à l'impuissance par la force des armes. Il y avait quelque chose de tragique à voir l'intelligence se soumettre à la force.

Mais je n'étais pas assez ridiculement sentimental pour m'apitoyer sur Scofield. L'ingénieur qui prostituait son savoir au monde du crime méritait d'être humilié. D'ailleurs la partie la plus mesquine de mon caractère ricanait intérieurement : la vengeance était douce.

Scofield m'avait tenu au bout de son arme, quelques jours auparavant, tandis que Bagwell glapissait à côté de lui :

- Tue-le ! Tue-le !

C'était un souvenir cuisant, qui me mettait encore les nerfs à vif. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vraiment eu peur, plutôt un sentiment d'irréalité. Scofield, les traits tirés, semblait plus nerveux que moi. Il m'avait épargné, ne provoquant aucune gratitude de ma part, seulement du ressentiment mêlé de honte. Je jurai d'être celui qui le coincerait, dussé-je y consacrer des mois. Par chance, cela avait mis beaucoup moins de temps, avant que cette chasse ne devienne obsessionnelle.

Evidemment je me mentais à moi-même. La chasse était depuis longtemps obsessionnelle…

Les voilà.

Curieusement je ne ressentis pas le triomphe escompté. Ils levaient les bras. Les policiers se ruèrent sur eux, les fouillèrent brutalement en les jetant à terre. Il me sembla bien que quelques coups de pied s'égaraient du côté de leurs côtes. Je restai les bras ballants, encombré de ce stupide porte-voix. Burrows fut traîné vers la voiture, tête basse, décomposé. Personne n'échappait aux griffes du Cartel, capable de placer tous ses pions (agents, flics, hommes politiques) sur l'échiquier à l'endroit stratégique. Pourtant ce grand gaillard avait failli réussir. Sa musculature paraissait soudain fondre sous le poids du destin.

Scofield, lui, avançait tête haute, arrogant jusqu'au bout. Il me chercha du regard et lorsqu'il m'eut localisé, il ne me lâcha plus. Ses yeux avaient le tranchant d'une lame. Je clignai des paupières et me détournai. En marchant à pas lents vers ma voiture, je sentais sur moi le poids de son attention. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il me suppliait. Il n'exprimait rien, il était parfaitement impassible.

J'eus un haut-le-cœur et je demandai précipitamment de l'eau pour faire passer la nausée. Pendant que je buvais, un officier s'approcha :

- Monsieur, je les conduis à l'aéroport ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben ouais, on a reçu un coup de fil de… d'un agent Kellerman. Il a dit que dès qu'on les avait, il fallait les fourrer dans le premier avion pour Chicago.

- Qui donne les ordres ici, vous ou moi ? aboyai-je. Il est hors de question de les transférer tant que je ne l'ai pas ordonné spécifiquement. Emmenez-les au poste et traitez-les comme n'importe quel inculpé.

- Ils ne sont pas n'importe qui, quand même… Cent mille dollars de récompense…

- Dont vous ne verrez pas la couleur, je puis vous l'assurer !

Une chose m'insupportait presque autant que l'incompétence : les individus mus uniquement par l'appât du gain. J'avais eu des mots violents avec le gardien-chef de Fox River, Bellick ; j'avais tout de suite senti à qui j'avais affaire. Les êtres corrompus me rendaient malade.

J'interrogerai les frères ici, pas à Chicago. C'était ma récompense : je la voulais maintenant, sans délai. Sans compter que je savais pertinemment ce que Kellerman avait en tête…

La voiture qui emmenait Scofield passa devant moi. Son regard, encore.

Je titubai, me sentant vide et épuisé. Et j'ignorais si je devais l'attribuer aux gélules, à l'hypoglycémie ou aux soubresauts de ma mauvaise conscience.

…

Scofield était assis, menotté, face au miroir sans tain. Dire que ces petits postes du sud avaient encore ces miroirs. Ailleurs, la modernisation exigeait des caméras numériques ; plus besoin de témoins directs et donc meilleure utilisation des effectifs.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas vétuste, votre miroir ? demandai-je sottement à un policier.

- Sûr, monsieur.

J'avais l'impression que Scofield me regardait droit à travers.

Il me restait à pénétrer dans la pièce, à prendre sa déposition et à signer les papiers du transfert. Fin de l'histoire. Un autre dossier m'attendait à Chicago. C'était un joli succès à mon actif, même si le public considérait que la cavale n'avait que trop duré. Mon supérieur, à qui je venais de parler, m'avait félicité et m'avait enjoint de rentrer rapidement.

Rentrer chez moi dans une maison vide.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arracher à la vitre derrière laquelle Scofield m'attendait. Aucune affaire n'avait autant mobilisé mes facultés que celle-là. Je m'y étais investi jusqu'à la moelle. J'avais dû abdiquer ma personnalité pour me glisser dans celle de Scofield, prévoir ses manœuvres, anticiper ses solutions. Je devais doucement revenir à moi. Pourtant il me semblait que ce n'était pas terminé ; que nous n'allions pas nous quitter ainsi.

Qu'allait-il me dire ? Croyait-il que je faisais partie de ceux qui avaient juré la perte de son frère au nom d'intérêts supérieurs ? Il me semblait que non.

Les intérêts supérieurs. J'avais eu la naïveté d'y croire…

- Monsieur, vous voulez que j'interroge Scofield ?

L'agent Lang, toujours à contre-courant, et beaucoup trop empressée.

- Non. J'y vais.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Moi je crois que vous devriez prendre déjà du recul avec ce dossier. Sinon vous serez dans le même état qu'après Oscar Shales.

J'en restais soufflé. Comment osait-elle ?

L'impudente créature soutenait calmement mon regard. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui signifier son renvoi de mon équipe et du FBI sur ma lancée, la vérité me frappa sèchement sur l'épaule. Lang avait raison.

Oscar Shales, une cavale qui avait mal tourné. Pour lui, pour ses victimes, pour moi. Alors que nous le poursuivions, il avait disparu dans un bain de sang, et j'avais eu la faiblesse de le croire mort. Toutes les évidences plaidaient pour cela, excepté l'absence de cadavre. Et pendant que je remplissais la paperasse, il avait tué de nouveau. J'avais du sang sur les mains moi aussi. Peu importait que j'eusse rectifié mon erreur, le sang était toujours là pour moi, comme la tâche indélébile de Lady Macbeth.

J'avais sombré dans un « état dépressif alimenté par la culpabilité d'une responsabilité mal assumée, induisant des accès de violence autodestructrice » comme disait le psy du FBI. Shales avait fait une victime indirecte : mon mariage. Et professionnellement… Les affaires internes m'avaient soupçonné d'avoir abattu Shales de sang-froid mais n'avaient pas pu freiner ma carrière, qui était déjà mutilée depuis longtemps. J'aurais eu tort de me gêner.

Scofield n'était pas Shales. Pourtant je l'avais pourchassé avec un acharnement comparable. Nulle surprise que Lang eut reconnu les symptômes.

Il était temps de parler à Scofield. De m'apercevoir qu'il était affreusement ordinaire, que je l'avais surestimé et que nous étions fort différents. Alors je pourrais tourner la page.

Time, gentlemen.

…

Je ne l'avais pas surestimé.

Lorsque je franchis le miroir sans tain, j'eus la sensation de me trouver devant un miroir d'une autre sorte.

_Michael Scofield, c'est moi, plus que jamais_.

Il me regardait tranquillement, bien qu'il sache ce que j'avais fait aux autres. Je n'aurai pas la satisfaction de voir la peur, cette fois. Il apparaissait plus sûr de lui entre ces quatre murs que pendant sa cavale. Il contrôlait moins les choses, probablement, et il adorait tout contrôler. Penserait-il encore qu'il contrôlait tout si je sortais mon arme ? J'étais dangereux, il le savait, j'étais imprévisible, même à mes propres yeux… Ou alors croyait-il pouvoir prévoir cela aussi, depuis qu'il avait enquêté sur moi ? Il était temps que nous parlions, tous les deux…

Bientôt, la tristesse et l'écœurement m'opprimèrent comme une chape de plomb. Je comprenais enfin son raisonnement pour Lincoln de A à Z. Qui pourrait dire qu'il n'en ferait pas autant pour un être cher ? Et je m'apprêtais à le livrer à ses bourreaux.

Je savais qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion, pas plus que Burrows, de fréquenter l'univers carcéral. Tous les deux n'atteindraient pas vivants leurs cellules. Ils avaient déployé trop d'ingéniosité, ils refusaient d'être les sacrifiés de l'histoire. Pouvais-je le leur reprocher ?

Scofield n'avait rien d'une victime expiatoire. Ses yeux défiaient le monde entier, même maintenant.

- En raison des crimes commis par Theodore Bagwell pendant votre cavale, vous risquez la peine de mort, vous en avez conscience ?

- Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de T-Bag. Lorsqu'il était en ma compagnie, j'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'il se tienne tranquille.

- Quelle prudence admirable ! En le choisissant comme complice, vous preniez aussi la responsabilité de relâcher dans la nature un violeur et un assassin d'enfants. Vous saviez qu'il récidiverait. Mais cela n'a aucune importance à vos yeux. Seul compte le sort de votre frère, au diable les dégâts collatéraux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il pâlit affreusement. Touché.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que les dilemmes moraux : accomplir son devoir (ou ce que l'on croyait son devoir) malgré sa mauvaise conscience. Comme si je n'étais pas coutumier du fait…

Il ne me dit rien que je ne sus déjà. Il confirma que j'avais correctement suivi son raisonnement : le plan de la prison obtenu par le biais de son entreprise, le butin de D.B. Cooper, le chemin d'évasion balisé jusqu'au Mexique. Et bien sûr le gigantesque plan, le résumé de tout, tatoué sur son torse et son dos, dont je n'avais vu que des photos.

Malgré moi, mes yeux se posaient avec insistance sur sa chemise, sale et déchirée après son combat épique pour la liberté.

- Vous voulez le voir ? osa-t-il, les lèvres retroussées.

Je gardai le silence, hypnotisé.

- Je pourrais enlever ma chemise mais je suis menotté.

C'était un défi, un véritable appel aux armes.

Le plan. Ce plan qui m'avait procuré des sueurs froides et des poussées d'adrénaline ces derniers jours, tant je m'acharnais à le déchiffrer. Bien sûr je mourrais d'envie de le voir. C'était le symbole de ma réussite éclatante.

Ses yeux s'arrimèrent aux miens.

Tu crois avoir tout compris, mais j'ai toujours un coup d'avance.

La ville frontalière était codée sur son abdomen. Elle était prévue sur son parcours. Avait-il aussi prévu que le poste de police n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du no man's land où les rangers n'avaient pas juridiction ?

Quelque chose me disait que si je lui ôtais ses menottes, j'aurais la réponse.

Derrière le miroir sans tain, Lang téléphonait pour réserver un jet vers Chicago. Un vol vers l'échafaud. Kellerman serait à l'arrivée, si le jet arrivait à destination.

Combien de morts paveraient le chemin du Cartel ? Combien de pions seraient utilisés puis sacrifiés alors qu'ils se berçaient d'illusion sur leur rôle bénéfique ? Peut-être même se considéraient-ils comme le bras armé de la justice quand les tranquillisants leur montaient à la tête ?

Je tendis la main vers les menottes.

FIN

* * *

Pour le point de vue de Michael sur les mêmes événements, vous pouvez aller lire le texte de Dekado... et la féliciter de ses idées biscornues ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième partie : le POV de Michael, écrit par **Dekado**. C'est donc elle qu'il faut féliciter de ce superbe texte !

* * *

_**Michael Scofield**_

Je fixe le miroir.

Non pas que mon reflet m'intéresse, je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble. Non, ce que je regarde est derrière le miroir. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je sais qu'il est là. Je sens sa présence et surtout, si j'étais à sa place, je serais là, en train d'observer mon prisonnier.

Je dégage mon regard du miroir. Je jette un coup d'œil sur la salle vide de toute présence. Une salle d'interrogatoire tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je connais, j'y suis déjà passé. Toutes les salles d'interrogatoire doivent se ressembler, dans tous les états, dans tous les pays.

Et tous les représentants de l'ordre se ressemblent aussi et se cachent derrière des miroirs.

Il faut absolument que je me sorte cette idée de la tête. J'ai affaire à un agent du FBI qui ne ressemble à aucun autre. A la limite, s'il devait ressembler à quelqu'un, c'est de moi qu'il serait le plus proche.

Il me l'a prouvé en me coinçant alors que je me croyais sauvé. Il me l'a prouvé en retournant mon plan contre moi. Ce plan que j'ai fait dessiner sur mon corps. Fichu tatouage !

Lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers moi, son mégaphone à la main, j'étais debout, les mains derrière la tête, baissant le regard en signe de soumission. Comme les chiens sentant le danger, je ne bougeais plus, espérant qu'il ne m'achève pas comme il l'avait fait pour certains. Espérant surtout qu'il ne fasse aucun mal à Lincoln.

Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que mon frère finisse sous forme de grande carcasse, étendue dans une marre de sang.

Ce type trimballe une odeur de danger dans son sillage, pire que TBag, pire qu'Abbruzi, pire que tous ceux que j'ai connus prisonniers.

Ce type me fait peur. Peut-être parce que lui il est libre, malgré la menace qu'il représente.

A travers les hurlements des flics, le silence qui entourait sa présence si proche m'avait fait lever les yeux. Pour le voir enfin en face, pour voir les yeux de cet homme, et peut être lire dans son regard cette fierté, cet orgueil qu'ils ont tous eu avec moi au début.

Ce regard ne dure jamais.

J'avais capté ses yeux.

Ce type ne cille pas. Il n'a ni fierté, ni orgueil… simplement une lassitude marquée au coin de ses yeux, une fatigue. J'ai presque envie de lui dire : repose toi maintenant, tu vois je suis là, à ta merci. Tu n'as plus besoin de courir. Je suis là.

Il faut que je le rassure.

Je l'avais rassuré à ce moment, me laissant passer les menottes sans bouger, fugitif en cavale qui a cessé de cavaler.

Il était temps d'ailleurs. Moi aussi, je commençais à fatiguer.

Cette salle d'interrogatoire est un havre de paix. Enfin tranquille, sans rien à penser, sans rien à imaginer, seulement se laisser aller pour une fois. Enfin, des vacances…

Lorsqu'il décidera de rompre le silence de cette salle, il s'assiéra en face de moi, me proposant peut être un café, un verre d'eau… et il ouvrira un dossier. Je reconnaîtrai ma photo grand format avec mon numéro matricule.

« Vous vous appelez Michael Scofield ». Ce sera une affirmation et je m'empresserai d'acquiescer d'un petit hochement de tête.

Et il me dira « vous savez Michael, vous êtes un objet qui fait peur… ».

Je me secoue, recalant mes fesses sur la chaise. Il ne me dira jamais cela, mon imagination ne doit pas me submerger.

C'est ce que disait ma mère, c'est un problème qui m'est propre, enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur. Comment saurait-il cela, à moins que cela ne soit moi qui le lui souffle.

Autant je vais lui souffler ce que je veux qu'il croit. Autant je ne me dévoilerai pas devant lui.

Aucune faiblesse apparente, Michael, comme toujours. C'est la meilleure façon de se protéger, mais en même temps j'aimerais tellement me laisser aller. Au moins une fois, ne plus être dans mes plans, ne plus manipuler, ne plus blesser ceux que j'aime.

La première salle d'interrogatoire de ma vie, je l'avais connue à 9 ans. C'était à l'asile Psychiatrique de Chicago, et mon « représentant de l'ordre » de l'époque s'appelait Docteur Gazer. Il était très gentil avec moi et l'avait été aussi avec ma mère qui m'avait déposé.

Je ne me souviens plus où était Lincoln. Certainement en retenue quelque part pour avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Rien ne change.

« N'ais pas peur Michael, nous allons simplement jouer ensemble ». Le docteur Gazer a les tempes grisonnantes rassurantes et le regard amical. Et il dépose un cube devant moi, sur la table, à côté de ce dossier ouvert montrant ma photo grand format et mon numéro d'admission.

« Dis moi ce qu'est cet objet ». C'est plus une invitation qu'un ordre.

Je m'exécute. J'aime faire plaisir. Et puis, lorsque je fais plaisir, je peux me permettre après de me faire plaisir. Lincoln me l'avait dit : cesse de manipuler Maman comme ça, elle va finir par s'en apercevoir. Il n'avait pas tort.

« Cet objet est fait de bois peint en vert, il y a une éraflure sur le dessus. Il a 6 faces exactement les mêmes… et puis il y a une lettre différente sur chaque face ». Je m'arrête, je pense que j'ai tout dit.

Il ne dit rien, il me regarde simplement comme un cas intéressant.

Divers objets y passent et je m'applique pour être le plus précis possible. Et puis, je sais lire à l'envers aussi. Si bien que lorsqu'il coche sur son carnet « Déficit d'inhibition latente », je sais que je ne vais pas ressortir de là avant quelques temps.

A l'époque j'étais jeune et je n'avais pas encore compris qu'il fallait être moins précis. La précision fait peur, la perfection fait peur.

Je fais peur.

Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je voulais qu'on m'aime comme je voulais aimer.

Quelques mois en observation et en rééducation m'avaient fait retrouver ma liberté, ma mère et Lincoln. Tout le monde avait été ravi de me voir « normal », désignant les objets simplement, ne manipulant plus personne et ne fixant pas un regard calculateur sur les hommes et les choses.

Je les avais rassurés. Un vrai petit Ange.

Et puis j'avais même appris à être charmant.

Cela m'a bien servi pour mettre mon plan d'évasion de Fox River en œuvre. Lorsque j'avais pour cible un nouveau Docteur. Sara Tancredi. Au début, j'étais proche de la jubilation. Manipuler un médecin me faisait prendre une certaine revanche sur mon passé.

Et puis, quelque part, je ne m'étais pas forcé beaucoup… de moins en moins… et enfin, pas du tout. Autant je connaissais ses faiblesses, autant je n'avais pas envisagé tout ce qu'elle était, tout l'impact qu'elle aurait sur moi.

Je lui avais offert une rose de papier. Ce sont les plus belles, elles ne se fanent jamais. J'aime les roses immortelles.

Mon cœur se serre, je l'ai entraînée dans mon plan dangereux et elle s'est perdue au détour d'un couloir. Alors que je m'évadais, je l'emprisonnais à son tour. Il faut absolument que je rattrape cela, je sais que c'est possible. J'ai bien réussi à sauver Lincoln, je dois bien pouvoir la sauver elle aussi.

On verra cela plus tard, lorsque je pourrai me le permettre. Pour le moment, j'ai une bataille à livrer. Et l'enjeu est de taille, et l'adversaire est de taille…

Pour me calmer je repense à mes compagnons de cavale. Ils vont tous être repris, certains seront abattus comme des chiens, je le sais, il me l'a promis, pensant peut-être me toucher, m'affaiblir….

J'ai du mal à le croire. Il en a déjà abattu deux, et m'envisage certainement comme le troisième. Mais il ne pourra pas en tuer d'autres, il attirerait trop l'attention sur lui. Il ne pourra pas tuer Lincoln, ni le reste des évadés.

Et ça, c'est le plus important.

S'il me tue dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, il ne pourra plus tuer personne après. Je n'avais inscrit cette éventualité nulle part dans mon tatouage, mais si j'avais un stylo je rajouterais bien cet Ange martyre se sacrifiant pour les autres.

Cet Ange qui fait peur et qui ne veut plus faire peur. Comme avant, avec le Docteur Gazer. Comme avant, avec ma mère.

La porte de la salle vient de claquer, me sortant de mon testament imaginaire.

Il est là, certainement plus grand que dans mon souvenir, certainement plus calme qu'il ne l'était le jour de l'arrestation. Certainement aussi déterminé.

Déterminé à quoi ? De toutes façons, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin avec lui, il l'a déjà prouvé en abattant les autres.

Je me détends légèrement, imaginant l'après, … mon corps effondré sur la table, lui encore debout, ses collègues envahissant la salle, alertés par le coup de feu. Que dira-t-il à ses supérieurs, baissant les yeux vers son arme de service encore fumante.

Je me suis levé lorsqu'il est rentré dans la pièce. Et ce sentiment étrange m'envahit de nouveau, à chaque fois que je le vois. Que je sois planqué derrière un buisson, que ce soit lui qui passe à la télé lorsqu'il s'affiche comme tueur de criminels. A chaque fois j'ai peur de lui.

Je repense à son ex-femme que j'avais rencontrée lorsque j'avais enquêté sur lui. Je ne sais pas si elle l'aimait encore, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle tremblait en évoquant son nom. Ce type a des cadavres planqués dans le placard… et il a aussi de nombreux placards.

Je fixe mon regard sur lui. C'en est presque fascinant ce silence entre nous, cette évaluation qui nous fait nous jauger. Et, tout à coup, comme une soudaine révélation, je me rends compte qu'il a autant peur de moi, que moi de lui. Il est le bras armé de la justice, et certainement du Cartel et je suis la tête pensante de la justice… une autre justice.

Nous sommes enfin en présence l'un de l'autre. Lui que je vois comme un tueur assermenté, et moi qu'il considère comme une intelligence criminelle.

Nous sommes deux objets qui font peur, deux armes. Lui il s'apparente au fusil à longue portée : efficace, précis, mortel. Moi, je suis un missile, visant une seule cible, prônant la frappe chirurgicale, voulant ignorer les dommages collatéraux.

Nous sommes aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre.

Sauf que lui, il a les mains libres. Moi, je suis attaché.

Je m'attache à ce regard bleu, glacial, ce regard inquisiteur, curieux et presque…

Presque amical.

J'esquisse un léger sourire. A force de me courir après, il a finit par s'attacher, peut-être. Et si je m'interroge, je pourrais dire qu'il est le seul que j'ai senti si proche de moi, me frôler au point de deviner mes intentions, mes plans, mes actions futures.

Même celles que je n'avais pas envisagées.

Il aurait pu être mon ami. Mourir des mains d'un presque ami, c'est mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu envisager.

Il se rapproche et me surprend encore, fixant ma chemise avec une curiosité proche de l'extase. Je comprends ce qu'il veut vérifier.

« Je pourrais enlever ma chemise mais je suis menotté ». Mon ton frôle la séduction. Je ne suis plus un objet qui fait peur, je suis un Ange tentateur.

Je sais ce qu'il veut. Il veut aller se perdre dans mon tatouage. Ce dessin a dû hanter ses nuits, il a certainement erré à travers mes couloirs, franchissant des portes sans issues, arpentant mon labyrinthe personnel.

Se cramponnant à ma peau pour ne pas se perdre.

Peut-être allant plus loin que le dessin, trouvant des caches ignorées de moi-même.

Fichu tatouage !

Superbe tatouage !

Œuvre d'art qui m'a sauvé une fois, et qui emprisonne le cœur des autres.

Et il m'ôte mes menottes, …

… étiré dans ses remords, regrets, peurs, amours… amours. Et j'entrouvre ma chemise déchirée et sale.

D'un doigt je souligne certaines lignes, certains visages.

D'un doigt sensuel, j'effleure ma peau pour lui montrer le chemin.

Il se plonge dans les lignes bleues, dessinant le visage d'un démon, portant des cornes gigantesques, chacune menant à un plan différent. La droite le mène directement à l'exécution sommaire qu'il me réserve. Il n y a pas de case départ, ni de ligne d'arrivée.

La gauche part s'emmêler dans d'autres volutes, s'éloignant sur mon bras, rejoignant l'épaule, pour s'envoler ailleurs…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer son regard lorsqu'il se dégage du tatouage. Ce regard, c'est celui du démon dessiné sur mon poignet gauche.

Mais, bizarrement, c'est aussi celui de l'ange tatoué sur mon épaule.

Et, … et… et, je dévore des yeux ses ailes imaginaires que je perçois soudain, étonnantes et si belles, celles que je viens d'apercevoir derrière son dos.

Et je pressens que la ligne dégagée par ces ailes passe par la fenêtre du couloir d'à côté, qu'elle passe ensuite par la moto que quelqu'un aura garé dans la rue en dessous, qu'elle va s'emmêler au carrefour du Mexique et de l'avion qui m'emmènera ailleurs, je ne sais où.

Et au-delà de mon épaule gauche, sur mon omoplate, caché au plus profond de mon tatouage, apparaît le visage d'un homme.

Lui.

Cet homme qui a décidé de ne plus être un objet qui fait peur, de ne plus être une arme froide, mais simplement d'être juste.

Cet homme au regard glacial qui pourra enfin se détendre. Ne plus être un tueur.

Et qui oeuvrera enfin pour une vraie justice. La justice…

Cet homme à qui j'enverrai, cachée minutieusement dans une enveloppe tatouée, une fleur immortelle. Une fleur qui sera différente des autres.

Une rose de papier.

FIN


End file.
